


Wystarczający powód

by noemiharpia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: To tak jakby wyjęty z kontekstu Fragment rozmowy Castiela i Deana.Odpowiadający na pytanie: Co jest wystarczającym powodem do upadku?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jestem nowa w tym fandomie dlatego proszę o wyrozumiałość :)  
> Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko choć trochę wam się spodoba...  
> *Całość pisana w PIERWSZEJ osobie z perspektywy CASTIELA.  
> *Zastosowałam drobne poprawki :) Może w tej łatwiej się jest połapać w tym kto co mówi :D

Jestem Castiel, anioł i zrezygnowałbym z tego wszystkiego gdyby tylko...  
\- Potrzebuję oddechu, tylko jednego oddechu Dean. Jeden dzień czy to tak wiele? Chce między jednym a drugim uderzeniem serca zdążyć… żyć. Do tej pory: trwam, jestem, ale czy żyję tak naprawdę? Nie chce dużo: tylko jedno okrążenie Ziemi o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni niech będzie moje … nasze. Potem wszystko wróci do swojego stałego rytmu.  
\- Ale przecież wtedy nic nie będzie takie samo…- Mówi i ja oczywiście to wiem. Kogo ja chce oszukać?  
\- Możliwe, ale jednak nie mogę prosić o więcej. Nie wolno mi chcieć nawet tego, ale może mimo wszystko każdego można złamać, a ty jesteś moją najkrótszą drogą do upadku.- Szepcze najciszej jak możliwe, ale oczywiście i tak słyszy.  
\- Nie chce nią być, nie mogę Cię zranić. Ty nie możesz mi na to pozwolić.- Mówi gorączkowo Dean zaciskając ręce na moich ramionach jak gdyby chciał odcisnąć tam ich ślad już na zawsze.  
\- Nie zrobisz tego, bo ja sam siebie zniszczę. Może nie dziś i nie jutro, ale wiem, że ten dzień nadejdzie. Spłonę i nie zostanie nic oprócz kupki popiołu. Dlatego proszę Cię o czas twój i mój, Nasz. Od wschodu do wschodu słońca.  
\- Myślę, że już dawno przestałem udawać, że jest jeszcze coś, czego bym nie zrobił dla Ciebie.- Odpowiada, czuję się winny, bo od początku wiedziałem, że odpowie mi: tak. Niezaprzeczalnie to najbardziej lekkomyślny i samolubny pomysł, jaki kiedykolwiek przyszedł mi do głowy. Jednak nic nie mogło powstrzymać mnie przed jego realizacją.- Powiedz mi tylko, czego chcesz?  
\- Wszystkiego.- Odpowiadam bez zastanowienia.  
\- Czym jest dla Ciebie wszystko Cas?- Pyta z doskonale mi znaną nutką rozbawienia i przekory. Zamykam na chwilę oczy, a kiedy je otwieram on nadal tu jest nic się nie zmieniło, co jest zaskakujące, bo dla mnie dni są sekundami, ale z nim każda minuta wydaję się być dłuższa. Gdy jestem sam wszystko zlewa mi się w jedno, czasami nie wiem jak długo dryfuję w takiej półświadomości. Nie czuję upływu czasu, a on niestety nie zatrzymuję się i wtedy ogarnia mnie panika, że przegapiłem zbyt wiele. Nie widziałem kolejnego uśmiechu czy jego kłótni z bratem o to, kto tym razem będzie prowadził. Ominąłem jakąś trudną dla niego sprawę, nie było mnie, gdy walczył z kąsającymi go koszmarami. A po przebudzeniu nie byłem obok, by po prostu być. Biorę oddech i odpowiadam, bo nie ważne to, co już się wydarzyło. Jestem tutaj teraz i muszę się tym nacieszyć.  
\- Jest brakiem przestrzeni osobistej, uczeniem się, poznawaniem. Niezdrowym jedzeniem i jazdą samochodem. Sarkazmem, którego nadal nie pojmuję, śmiechem i radością, ale jednocześnie też łzami, bólem i cierpieniem. Wszystko jest dla mnie byciem człowiekiem Dean. Tobą, mną… Nami razem.  
\- Co jeśli mnie nie wystarczy tylko jeden dzień? Pomyślałeś o tym, że ja nie będę potrafił pozwolić Ci odejść?!- Złości się Dean. Widzę, że to dla niego za wiele nawet samo wyobrażenie mojego odejścia...  
-Jeżeli jesteś tego pewien: masz mnie na zawsze. Tylko musisz mnie trzymać, a nigdy nie odejdę, bo bycie tutaj z tobą jest wystarczającym powodem do upadku.- Mówię i tylko tyle i aż tyle wystarczy by wywołać ciepły uśmiech u mojego groźnego Winchestera. 


End file.
